Luigi's City Casino
Luigi's City Casino is the fourth and final race of the Mushroom Cup in Mario Kart Drive Ride Sk8. It takes place on a green road with stars lined up which flash yellow on the sides of the road and in the middle of the road is concrete with two lanes and on the side of the concrete part are yellow and blue lines which flash back and forth which is above an urban city during the day. The course features slot machines which features bananas, green shells, 7s, coins, mushrooms, and stars. If three bananas symbols appear, there will be three bananas scattered on the part of the track with the slot machine. and the same thing goes with green shells and mushrooms. If three star symbols appear, there will be a star on the part of the track with the slot machine, if three coin symbols appear, the racer will gain 5 coins, and if three 7 symbols appear, it will open up a short cut. On the short cut road, instead of green on the sides of the road, it is sparkling gold. Nothing happens if the symbols don't match. For order to spin the slot machines, racers must pass into a multicolored rainbow slot ring which switches colors constantly and has flashing stars which is seen around the sides of the track. Some parts of the course has moving arrow lights just like the ones from Neo Bowser City from Mario Kart 7. ''The track is completely secure so it's hard for racers to fall off. ''Course Layout The race begins on a road floating above a city. Racers head straight out of the start/finish line and make a wide left curve then head onto a ramp with dash panels on it allowing racers to perform tricks or double tricks. Racers land onto a straight road which has signs above lighting up which says "Luigi's Casino" with Ls and coins scribbled and drawn next to it and some of them says "Mushroom Cup" with mushrooms drawn next to it written in neon lights. When racers are about to make a left curve, they'll find the first slot ring on the right of the path which activates the slot machine (there are a total of two slot machines in this course). If racers pass through the slot ring and if on the slot machine has three 7s lined up, there will be a short cut opening up on the ramp with dash panels which allows racers to perform tricks or double tricks after racers make a left curve. Racers will make a left curve and find the first slot machine above before the ramp. (On the map, the yellow paths indicate the short cuts which will open after racers obtain three 7s on the slot machine but the short cuts will be open for a short period of time.) Racers will go onto the ramp and land onto a sligtly right curved road and make a U-curve which reccomends drifting. Racers will head straight down the curvy road and onto another ramp seen from earlier and racers land onto a road which is starting to become wider. Racers will make a left curve which they'll find a dash panel on the right of the curve and the last slot ring on the left of the curve. Racers will head straight on the wide road and racers can find the last slot machine above before the road gets more narrow before the last ramp which is seen from earlier again. Racers head onto the ramp and land onto a road then they'll make a left curve and head straight onto a slightly right curved road which will become straight again with the same signs above from earlier. Racers will make a wide left curve and head straight back to the start/finish line. Secret Short Cuts When passing through a slot ring and three 7's appear on the slot machine, a short cut will open up on a ramp. The short cut roads features lots of dash penels and item boxes scattered everywhere on the path. About the fact with a lot of item boxes, racers have high chance of having the ability to use items more than once at the same time. The first one is after the ramp which is after the first slot machine. Racers will gon onto the ramp and instead of them landing onto a road, they'll drive up the short cut path and head straight to a left curve. Then they'll make a right turn and head straight to the last dash panel which is on the end of the path which will allow racers to perform tricks or double tricks. The same thing goes with the second short cut except the path is slightly different. Racers will head straight up to a left curve just like the first one but now they'll just head straight to a tight left u-curve which has a ramp with a dash panel at the end which allows racers to perform tricks or double tricks. At the end of the path, racers can perform a double trick to allow them to go over the sign of the start/finish line and they can find a special item box containing triple mushrooms or a star. Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Kart Courses Category:Mario Kart Drive Ride Sk8